


Incognito Mode

by Inkribbon796



Series: Masks and Maladies [61]
Category: Jacksepticeye Fandom, Markiplier fandom - Fandom, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Androids, Fluff and Angst, M/M, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: Bing’s been getting some weird messages, not the dangerous anonymous threats type, but a cry for help. And since he’s a hero, Bing has to try and help.
Relationships: Bingle, Googleplier/Bingiplier
Series: Masks and Maladies [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538131
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Incognito Mode

**Author's Note:**

> I love all the Egos and the sides, but I’ve missed focusing on Bing and one of the Googles. I don’t have enough Bing in my stories, this is me fixing that problem.

It was late one Sunday when Bing first got a text from an unknown number.

It was a string of binary that read a single word: _YES?_

Bing just started at the text, scanning it repeatedly for any additional clues for who sent it. So Bing sent back a string of code that read: _WHO IS THIS?_

But he didn’t receive an answer. For days he didn’t receive an answer, until one night he got another message in binary: _BING, HELP ME._

Alarmed, Bing shot up from his chair, already firing back a response to meet up. This time instead of a wait, the response was instant, he was given an address to the docks.

He made another call to Jackie and the speedster promised to cover the perimeter.

All that Bing could do was wait, which took longer than Bing was comfortable with, but his mystery messenger sent him a verification that they were on the way.

Finally, Oliver walked down the dock, uncomfortably close to the river. He looked nervous and scared. “Bing?”

“Maybe you should step away from the water, man,” Bing suggested nervously.

“Can’t,” Oliver told him. “Not safe.”

“How’re the Googles?” Bing asked.

“Shhhhh,” Bing hissed, lunging towards him and clamping his hand over his mouth. “Can’t talk like that, I’m incognito.”

Bing smiled into his hand, gently pulling his hand away, “Okay, so why all the cloak an’ dagger ****?”

“I need to hide, Google is going to factory reset me,” Oliver told him.

Bing’s smile immediately dissipated, looking around. “What?”

“His downloads are messing with the new upgrades, so he’s going to reset me if he can’t get the upgrade to work,” Oliver repeated. “I don’t want to be reset, it’s going to kill me.”

“Yeah, are you still in incognito?” Bing asked. “Jackie, call ahead and get Logic ready at the base, there’s an emergency, we’re going to his office.”

Jackie was already speeding in, talking on his communicator, “Okay, Logic, just have the room ready. Alrighty, wha’ happened?”

“How good are your hacking skills?” Bing demanded quickly, holding Oliver’s hand.

“Uh, I’m alright, Lo’s better,” Jackie warned.

“We don’t have him yet, I need to get rid of Ollie’s Bluetooth and WiFi connection before we get to the base,” Bing told him. “An’ we have ta do it fast.”

“Okay, I think I can do that,” Jackie walked over.

“You sure?” Bing stood a bit in front of Oliver. “Cause if you can’t do it, you’re not touching him.”

“I can do it,” Jackie decided.

Oliver was then convinced to open with a small panel behind his ear that linked up to his Bluetooth. Bing had it directly hooked into him. “Ugh, how long is this going to take? I don’t want them to find us.”

“Shouldn’t take long, I just have to get past Googs’ fail safes without tipping ‘em off,” Bing said as he was bringing up a holographic screen.

“Okay,” Oliver sounded uneasy.

Jackie was opening up a panel in Oliver’s upper back. “Kay, walk me through this so I don’t cut off his processors. I’ve never been up close and person with an A.I before.”

“Alright, you’re going to find an Ethernet cord that looks like this,” Bing brought up a second screen projected in front of Jackie so he could see it. “Don’t take it out yet.”

“Gotcha,” Jackie answered, quickly finding the cord. “Tell me when you want me to find something else.”

“When I tell you, pull the cord immediately,” Bing ordered. “Don’t ask, don’t hesitate, do it.”

“I can handle one cord,” Jack smirked, keeping his fingers on the head of the cord, his head half turned around.

“Pull it!” Bing ordered.

Jackie pulled, a bit too quick. Oliver let out an odd sound, shaking a bit.

A strand of garbled sound was forced out of Oliver’s mouth.

“****!” Bing spat.

“What happened?” Jackie demanded as Bing started frantically working on the holo screen before reaching in and hitting something in Oliver’s back. The other android jolted and began to fall forward. Bing was quicker and grabbed him. “Let’s split, we need to go. Now!”

Jackie was already moving looking around. “Did I pull the wrong one?”

“No, there’s a backup failsafe Googs left,” Bing’s fan already started whirling as he carried Oliver in his arms and began running with inhuman speed, not as fast as Jackie could, but still fast. “It was a dead man switch that I was able to stop, but Google’s probably on his way.”

“I’ll start calling,” Jackie already starting to call the base.

“No, save it for when he shows up,” Bing denied. “Google is already on constant alert to get into our base, and we don’t need more of it.”

The two crept towards the base, and either by a stroke of luck or Google was still caught up at the docks, Bing and Jackie made it back to the base without even running into the extensions, Oliver seemed to be getting worse. He was constantly glitching and his form trying to break apart.

“Bit farther Ollie,” Bing promised as Jackie threw open the front door. Virgil was standing in the hallways talking to Henrik.

“Move it or lose it!” Jackie shouted as they ran in. Anxiety jumped out of the way, almost like he was being electrocuted.

“Is Logan in?” Bing asked, Ollie making a distressed glitched noise.

“Yeah,” Virge said, almost clinging to the wall.

“Good,” Bing ran even faster as they ran towards Logan’s office, Jackie clearing a way for them.

Oliver was clearly in distress but by this point even Bing was having a hard time understanding him. He was just choking out a string of random, harsh mechanized noise. Anything that wasn’t a noise was a string of binary code, clearly trying to communicate something but unable to.

When Bing walked into Logan’s office, more of a bedroom that had been turned into a computer repair shop. Logan was moving stuff off his table onto a shelf, rather haphazardly but taking it off the table and keeping it off the floor.

“What happened?” Logan demanded, looking over Oliver who was staring at Logan in abject terror.

“I tried to disconnect him from Google, and he had a back up fail safe that kicked in,” Bing said as he set Oliver down. “Googs can’t track him now.”

Logan started pulling out all kinds of tools out, “That buys us some time. The League could easily link his disappearances with us.”

As Logan started reaching for one of Oliver’s control panels, the glitching and struggling got worse.

“01001110 01101111,” Oliver screamed, trying to push away from Logan.

Watching the android carefully, Logan slowly pulled his hands back, holding them up. “Bing, what’s going on?”

“I don’t know,” Bing leaned over Oliver. “Ollie, Logan’s here to help. He’s not going to hurt you.”

Oliver still looked distressed but he didn’t get any time before he crashed. The billions of nanites that made his form folded up into a small box about the size of the palm of Logan’s hand, a yellow glowing faintly on the front.

“Ollie!” Bing panicked. Logan was already moving, bringing Oliver’s black box to his computer.

“What did the virus download?” Logan demanded, immediately trying to take a look at the data in Oliver’s countless files. He’s gotten a look at the data in Bing’s hard drive and assorted files for emergencies when Bing got damaged in fights and needed repairs.

It took some work but Logan was able to work with Jackie and Bing to get Oliver back and running again. During the process, Virgil walked in, concerned about the Android that Jackie and Bing had run in with, and sat in the corner quietly watching them work. Oliver was still nervous around Logan, hiding behind Bing when he came online again.

“I mean you no harm,” Logan told Oliver. “Whatever I need to do to prove that to you, I’ll do it.”

Oliver glanced repeatedly at Logan, “So, what’s the plan?”

“That depends on you,” Logan answered, trying to be as nonthreatening as possible. “We keep the city safe.”

“How do we do that?” Oliver’s head tilted, as if he was scanning Logan for something. “By any means necessary?”

“No,” Logan’s back straightened uncomfortably. “Of course not.”

Oliver sat back down in a nearby chair, already starting to run a diagnostic on himself. Bing was talking to him quickly, and slowly his mood began to improve.

“So,” Jackie looked at Oliver, figuring that Oliver seemed to be in a better mood. “Didn’t really have a lot of chances to talk before, but now that we’ve got you taken off the link, what now?”

“I want to stay with Bing,” Oliver smiled at the other android.

“Why?” Virgil asked. “Did Dark do something?”

Oliver looked uncomfortable, looking at Bing’s hand. “No, It was Google. He couldn’t keep downloading stuff into me, so he was going to reset me back to how I was before.”

“You can be assured that you have the Coalition’s protection,” Logan promised. “If you do not wish to return to Google or Dark, you won’t.”

The yellow-themed android seemed frustrated, upset, “I don’t have a choice.”

“You always do,” Bing tried to tell him.

“ _You_ do,” Oliver shot back. “They built you with free will. I require a user admin, we all do. Google never found a way to remove it. Several of my programs cannot be adequately accessed without a user. All updates require user admin permission.”

“That sucks,” Anxiety grimaced.

“Can’t someone give you admin privileges over yourself?” Bing asked. “I thought Google did that for himself in his Beta version. I have admin privileges over me.”

Oliver looked even more frustrated, “He killed someone using them and when they got him back under their control they took that feature away. Besides, I’m an extension, I don’t have Google’s access.”

Drumming his hands on his arm, Logan commented, “It seems unlikely you are to trust us with such power. But is there anyone you would prefer to be your user admin?”

“Dude,” Bing reprimanded sharply. “Give him room to breathe, he doesn’t have to pick right this second.”

Before Logan could push the issue, or agree with Bing, Oliver spoke up.

“I’d like it to be Bing,” Oliver blurted out.

Bing looked scared and awe-struck at the same time, stunned into silence.

“Aww, that’s cute,” Virgil said, smiling. “And dangerous.”

“Can we even do that?” Bing asked, sounding hopeful.

“We can try,” Oliver suggested, before looking nervously at the others.

Logan took his phone and made a show of turning it off before walking away. “We can step out, you two can rejoin us in the main room.”

“No!” Oliver’s fans seem to whirl uncomfortably. Everyone froze. “I want _you_ where I can see you.”

Jackie looked from Oliver to Logan, clearly catching a tense atmosphere between them.

Slowly Logan held up his hands and took a chair to the other side of the room, making sure he stayed in Oliver’s line of sight.

“What about the rest of us boss?” Jackie asked.

“You can stay too,” Oliver allowed. “Just don’t interrupt Bing.”

“Gotcha,” Jackie took another seat, leaving Bing along next to Oliver.

“You sure?” Bing asked.

Oliver nodded, “I only want you.”

Bing smiled, chuckling a little, “Thanks, when you settle in I’ll see about making you my admin too.”

The other android just stared at him, “But you don’t have to.”

“And you shouldn’t have to either,” Bing reminded. “We’ll see about talkin’ to the coats to see what we can do for yah later.”

“Google unit extension 3, who are your users?” Bing said.

There was a sound of recognition, and Oliver’s eyes snapped back to look Bing in the eyes. “There are no currently registered users. There is no current user admin.”

“Sorry,” Bing preemptively apologized. “Okay Google, begin the admin registration process.”

Oliver’s whole body jolted, his back seeming to impossibly straighten out. “Admin registration initiated.”

A holographic screen appeared in front of Oliver’s chest. “Please input user name.”

Bing typed in: _Radboy_29147_.

Then Oliver began having Bing going through a voice recognition, it only took about a minute, but Oliver looked drained after it was done.

“You okay, dude?” Bing asked as Oliver waved the screen away.

“I am now,” Oliver smiled, but still clearly exhausted.

“So, what now?” Virgil asked. “Bunkering down with me and Eric? Make sure you don’t let Roman _“randomize”_ movie night, he’ll just rig the vote and pick whatever he wants.”

“I,” Oliver glanced at Logan again, something that more the other people were catching. “I’m not here to just be a paperweight.”

“You’re not, Ollie,” Bing tried to reassure him. “You’re whoever you wanna be.”

A little bit of a smile came back to Oliver’s face, “I want to get back at Google, I want to make him feel something.”

“Nice,” Virgil smiled. “It’d be interesting to see something other than cold rage or boredom on his face again. Remember the fight against the Tin Gang? He looked like he was about to shut down when he wasn’t screaming at Wil.”

“Oh yeah, would you believe that every chance he got he was just shoving his frustration into Red,” Oliver agreed, Logan finding the interaction fascinating. The two former villains talking together.

“I knew it,” Virgil shook his fists. “His eye was twitching and everything. So now that you’re free, you got any embarrassing stories about the rest of the league? Been dying to know if Dark’s really that uptight 24/7.”

“Well,” Oliver looked around the room nervously. “I can’t access a whole lot without reaching into Google’s shared files, but I know some things on my own.”

“Like?” Virgil goaded.

“Dark is a chronic chain smoker,” Oliver answered. “Typically the only people who see him smoke are either in his close inner circle, or his victims that he kills.”

“Dark personally kills people?” Jackie asked in disbelief. “Thought he had Wil or his network do his dirty work fer him.”

“Usually he doesn’t, unless they severely upset him, then he’ll take care of the issue just to make a point,” Oliver answered.

“Yah mind if I ask you a question,” Jackie began.

“Depends on the question,” Oliver evaded uneasily.

“It’s not about yah, I promise,” Jackie reassured. “It’s about the Dorm 5 killer. Do yah know who that person is, we’ve been looking for ‘em fer ages, an’ we’re pretty sure it’s someone in Dark’s network.”

His brow furrowing a bit, Oliver thought on that, “I have no information on that individual in my personal files.”

“What about Bim Trimmer?” Anxiety asked.

Oliver opened his mouth but a mechanical voice announced, “ _ACCESS DENIED, seek Google admin for permission.”_

The android sighed, “Google’s user admin is Dark, but I can only conclude that since information on both has been purged from my memory banks, they’re probably the same person.”

“We can work with that,” Jackie smiled, we have at least a lead.

“If Google hates humans and users, why is Dark his user admin?” Logan asked.

“Dark is not human,” Oliver answered, as if that was obvious. “He and Google have a deal between the two, Dark is his user and Google keeps his tech happy, and Google gets to initiate the secondary objective.”

“So it is a mutual disdain for humanity that binds the two,” Logan thought out loud. “Is there anyone else that Google has fealty to? Or is it just Google.”

“There are few other non-human individuals in the network, with exception to Wilford, Google has more of a tolerance to them than the humans in Dark’s network.”

“What other non-human individuals does Google interact with?” Logan asked.

“There are four known non-human registered, one is redacted from my personal data banks, and two other sub-humans highlighted in my redacted databases.”

“Dark and Wil make two, the reacted individual is probably Trimmer, but who is the fourth?” Logan seemed to be thinking out loud, but Oliver took the question as if it had been directed at him.

The android was completely focused on Logan. “That would be Dark’s new secretary, he doesn’t really call his assistants that. They’re always like one part personal assistant, and another part tax auditor. But this one’s always made my wires cross a little funny.”

“Something tells me that there must be something special about this assistant to inspire unease in you,” Logan commented.

“He’s a monster,” Oliver said.

“His last one barely lasted a couple weeks, Dark caught him stealing his money so he had him killed. Red never told me what they did with the body but I have a few guesses. But this one, not even the experienced enforcers like to be around him. I’ve never seen anyone, not even Dark, have such a cold reaction to murder. It’s like he doesn’t even see it the same way other humans do. Google suspects he might not even be human.”

“Certainly a cause for alarm,” Logan agreed. “Has this assistant killed anyone?”

“Not to my knowledge,” Oliver admitted. “But he has never made any effort to stop people from being murdered or mutilated.”

“If your were called to identify him, could you do so?” Logan asked.

“In an instant,” Oliver was giving Logan another uneasy look.

“Good, when you are confident enough you can talk to Detective Abe, he is not taking bribes from Dark and will help you bring this individual to justice. I suspect he is guilty of conspiracy and could face lengthy jail time.”

“Right,” Oliver’s fans whirled a bit, clearly thrown off a little bit. “I’ll make sure to do that.”

“So this new guy,” Jackie cut in, glancing between Logan and Oliver. “You see him around the office a lot?”

“Once, maybe twice since he joined Dark,” Oliver looked at Henrik. “But it was only in passing. Google spends the most time with him because he actually talks to Dark. Red said he watched Bookworm stand there as a man was tortured, and the only reaction he had was that he was _“a bit put out”_ that his glasses got brain matter on them.”

Jackie whistled, “Damn, sounds like a real charmer. Where’d Dark find the fooker?”

“Stanford,” Oliver answered.

“Really, he talent scout him out?” Jackie asked.

“I don’t know, he was just suddenly there that day,” Oliver answered. “It was weird, he was walking around the place as if he’d been there for weeks, but even Ed thinks that he started sometime early December, at the latest.”

“Oh yeah, real friendly,” Virgil commented. “Glad I missed him.”

“Does he have any scars, tattoos or identifying marks?” Logan asked.

Oliver shrugged, “He doesn’t like to show much skin. He probably wears three or four layers and never seems to break a sweat.”

Bing cut in, “Hey, maybe we should cut this short, dude. Your battery’s starting to run down.”

“Right,” Logan agreed, walking over to his phone. “You need to recharge and rest.”

“Come on, Ollie,” Bing smiled, and Oliver gave him a warm smile back. His fans whirling quickly at the smile as he let Bing pull him away from Logan and the other heroes.

The android still had a long conversation to have with Logan, but he’d save it for when Bing wasn’t around for it. So Bing brought him to Bing’s room, the two finally able to relax after a difficult and trying evening.

Bing was more of a grounding force for Oliver. The two of them sitting in Bing’s room as they listened to music and Oliver for once was completely calm. There was no threat of Google swooping in to separate them, and heroes rushing in to question why Bing was hanging around a villain.

Tomorrow there would be more questions, and several of the heroes would be uneasy and avoid Oliver for a while. Tonight, however there was peace and calm.


End file.
